1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an information handling system; and more particularly, to a display device of an information handling system having a shearing mechanism that enables separation of adhesive-bonded surfaces of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One particular example of an information handling system is a relatively new type of laptop computer systems (“laptops”) called ultrathins or ultrabooks (ultrabooks are Intel-based ultrathins). For purposes of this disclosure, ultrabooks and ultrathins will henceforth be collectively referred to as ultrathin computing devices.
Ultrathin computing devices are extremely thin devices (e.g., less than 0.8 inches). Just as conventional laptops, ultrathin computing devices include a body to which a display is attached via a movable joint of metal or plastic that allows the display to pivot around the body when opening and closing the devices. Displays that are attached to a body in such a manner are called “hinge-up displays.” The displays generally include a display panel to which a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen and a display frame are attached. The displays may also include a camera for video-conferencing, for example, a cabling system for power and data transfer as well as other components.
In conventional laptops, the display panels, the LCD screens, and the display frames are attached to each other via screws. This allows for the camera or camera module, cabling system or the other components to be individually accessible for repair or replacement in case any one of the components should malfunction or become defective.
Due to the small form factor of the ultrathin computing devices, however, the display panels, the LCD screens, and the display frames are not fastened to each other via screws. Instead, adhesives are used. For example, ultrathin computing device displays include a screen cover that is adhesively bonded to the LCD screen. The screen cover is also bonded to the panel via a very high bond (VHB) double-sided tape to encase the LCD screen therein. Displays that are assembled in this manner are referred to as “direct bonding hinge-up displays.”
Since the screen covers, the LCD screens and the display panels of the ultrathin computing devices are bonded together, the camera module, cabling mechanism, the other components or anything else that may be within the displays is not accessible without first breaking the bond. Due to the high tensile strength of the VHB tapes, however, attempts at breaking the bond oftentimes lead to damages to the displays. As a result, some repairs that may involve replacing a minor component, for example, often require replacing the entire displays. Replacing an entire display is relatively expensive since the display may cost anywhere from one fifth to one third the price of an ultrathin computing device.
Therefore, what is a needed is a design and method that will allow bonds between display panels and display screens to be broken without damaging the displays.